parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy43's Making of A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US)
Here is the making of the sixteenth remake of Jack McDaniel's full Tomy Thomas and Friends remake. Cast *Duck *Edward *Troublesome Trucks *Caboose *Toots *Sonic *Johnny *James *Green and Yellow Coach *Two Light Red Coaches *Two Dark Red Coaches *Tom Cat *Mr. Bean *Coco Bandicoot *Tommy *Casey Jr *Tillie *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) *Conductor (from The Brave Engineer) *Sonic *Amy Rose *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Whopper (Pound Puppies) *Bright Eyes (Pound Puppies) *The Three Stooges *Thomas *Breakdown Train *Percy *Henry *Gordon *Devious Diesel Stations *Wellsworth Station *Ffarquhar Station *Harold Helicopter Station *Elsbridge Station *City Station *Knapford Station *Another City Station *Unknown Station *Caroline Station *Country Style Station *Plakids Station *Signal Station *Curve Station *Underground Station *Tidmouth Station *Maithwaite Station Working Sheds *Coaling Plant *Washing Plant *Water Tower *Brendam Docks *Cranky the Crane at The Docks *Big Loader Sets Sheds *Tidmouth Sheds *Ffarquhar Sheds *Train Sheds Scene 1 *Duck puffs across the viaduct. Scene 2 *Duck arrives. Scene 3 *Duck talks while lip syncing sadly. Scene 4 *Edward, sad, smiles. Scene 5 *Edward talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 6 *Edward puffs along, hauling a cattle car, two coal cars, a boxcar, two tar wagons, a flatcar, and a caboose. Scene 7 *Duck backs up to the back of the train. Scene 8 *Duck pushes from behind. Scene 9 *Edward and Duck puff through the countryside with the seven freight cars and a caboose. Scene 10 *The two engines work hard, teaching the cheeky, heavy, and noisy foolish freight cars a lesson in manners. Scene 11 *Duck puffs away. Scene 12 *Duck runs down the hill. Scene 13 *Duck hears a conductor's warning whistle. Scene 14 *The foolish freight cars and caboose have broken away. Scene 15 *The foolish freight cars and caboose are in pursuit. Scene 16 *Duck speeds through Wellsworth station, passing Toots, Johnny, and Sonic. Scene 17 *The foolish freight cars and a caboose speed past a shocked Toots, a horrified Johnny, and a surprised Sonic. Scene 18 *The foolish freight cars and caboose are is still in pursuit. Scene 19 *The foolish freight cars have caught poor Duck. Scene 20 *At Crosby station, a passenger train is starting off. Scene 21 *James puffs out of the station, hauling a green and yellow coach, two light red coaches, and two dark red coaches. Scene 22 *Duck, coupled to the caboose, flatcar, tar wagons, boxcar, coal cars, and cattle car, are speeding toward James and his passenger train. Scene 23 *Duck speeds through the station. Scene 24 *The last coach clears the platform. Scene 25 *Duck, the caboose, and freight cars are going to crash. Scene 26 *Duck swerves all of a sudden. Scene 27 *Duck speeds into a siding. Scene 28 *Duck is speeding toward a Barber's shop, next to Casey Jr and Tillie, who are chatting. Scene 29 *Tom Cat is giving Mr. Bean a shave with Coco Bandicoot sitting with her laptop on and Tommy sitting down and looking at his watch. Scene 30 *Duck gasps with Mac's surprised face from Duncan Drops A Clanger. Scene 31 *Duck shuts his eyes with his Thomas's eye shut face from Calling All Engines. Scene 32 *The barber's shop is getting closer. Scene 33 *Duck crashes into the barber's shop with the caboose, flatcar, and tar wagons off the rails, except for the boxcar, coal cars, and cattle still on the rails. Scene 34 *Casey Jr, alarmed, and Tillie, surprised, gasp in surprise. Scene 35 *A horrified Casey Jones, leaning out of James's cabin, gasps with his eyes looking straight and his mouth opened with his teeth showing off. Scene 36 *A shocked conductor is leaning out of the end coach on the train. Scene 37 *Sonic, Amy Rose, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Whopper, Bright Eyes, The Three Stooges, and the other passengers, on James's coaches, gasp. Scene 38 *James, with his surprised face from Thomas and the New Engine, gasps in terror. Scene 39 *The caboose is off the rails. Scene 40 *The flatcar is off the rails. Scene 41 *The tar wagons are off the rails. Scene 42 *The boxcar is on the rails. Scene 43 *The coal cars are on the rails. Scene 44 *The cattle car is on the rails. Scene 45 *The cars are laughing together. Scene 46 *Duck pants while blinking. Scene 47 *Duck talks while lip syncing, muffled. Scene 48 *Coco Bandicoot, Tommy, Tom, and Mr. Bean are terrified by Duck's face. Scene 49 *Duck talks while lip syncing sadly. Scene 50 *Tom talks while lip syncing crossily. Scene 51 *Coco Bandicoot, shocked, Mr. Bean, surprised, and Tommy, horrified, blink. Scene 52 *Tom talks while lip syncing and scheming. Scene 53 *Tom puts some cream on Duck's left cheek. Scene 54 *Tom puts some cream on Duck's mouth. Scene 55 *Tom puts some cream on Duck's right cheek. Scene 56 *Tom puts some cream on Duck's face. Scene 57 *Poor Duck drips a tear. Scene 58 *Toots, is coupled to the four freight cars, and while Johnny is coupled to the breakdown train with tar wagon on top, with Percy coupled up, Thomas is pulling the tar wagon, flatcar, and caboose away. Scene 59 *Sir Topham Hatt arrives. Scene 60 *Tom talks while lip syncing crossily. Scene 61 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 62 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing strenly to Tom. Scene 63 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 64 *Tom gasps. Scene 65 *Tom realizes. Scene 66 *Tom talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 67 *Tom fills a bucket of water. Scene 68 *Tom throws the bucket at Duck's face to wash it. Scene 69 *Duck's face is washed. Scene 70 *Tom talks while lip syncing sadly. Scene 71 *Tom talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 72 *Duck talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 73 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing happily with a happy Coco Bandicoot smiling, Tommy looking happy, and Tom looking cheerful. Scene 74 *Thomas struggles to rescue Duck. Scene 75 *Thomas's wheels grip the tracks. Scene 76 *Thomas pulls Duck out of the barber's shop. Scene 77 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 78 *Duck talks while lip syncing sadly. Scene 79 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 80 *A flashback is shown of Devious Diesel going away. Scene 81 *Casey Jr, feeling gleeful, and Tillie, feeling cheerful, wink at each other. Scene 82 *Thomas, pleased, Percy, happy, Johnny, now cheerful, and Toots, now eager, blow their whistles. Scene 83 *James blows his whistle with Casey Jones smiling as well. Scene 84 *Duck is turned on the turntable. Scene 85 *Duck whistles. Scene 86 *Duck backs down. Scene 87 *The engines whistle and cheer. Scene 88 *The engines whistle happily. Scene 89 *The engines whistle gleefully. Scene 90 *The engines whistle, pleased. Scene 91 *Duck gasps with joy. Scene 92 *Duck smiles. Scene 93 *Duck looks at the screen. Scene 94 *Duck puts his thumbs up. Scene 95 *Duck winks. Trivia *The special guests will be Toots, Sonic, Johnny, Tom Cat, Mr. Bean, Coco Bandicoot, Tommy, Casey Jr, Tillie, Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer), Conductor (from The Brave Engineer), Sonic, Amy Rose, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Whopper (Pound Puppies), Bright Eyes (Pound Puppies), and The Three Stooges. *Shots 5 to 11 will film Edward hauling a cattle car, two coal cars, a boxcar, two tar wagons, a flatcar, and a caboose and with Duck when they puff along and go up Gordon's hill. *Shots 14 and 19 will film the caboose, flatcar, two tar wagons, boxcar, two coal cars, and cattle car pursuing Duck and passing a shocked Toots, a horrified Johnny, and a surprised Sonic. *Shots 20, 21, 24, 35 36, 37, 38, and 83 will film James pulling a green and yellow coach, two light red coaches, and two dark red coaches. *Shots 22 and 23 will film Duck, the caboose, flatcar, two tar wagons, boxcar, two coal cars, and cattle car getting closer toward James's train. *Shots 25 to 27 will film Duck, the caboose, flatcar, two tar wagons, boxcar, two coal cars, and cattle car going into a siding. *Shot 29 will film Tom Cat shaving Mr. Bean, with Coco Bandicoot sitting down and playing on her laptop, and Tommy sitting and looking at his watch. *Shot 30 will zoom in on Duck with his Mac's surprised face from Duncan Drops A Clanger. *Shot 31 will zoom in on Duck with Thomas's shut eyed face from Calling All Engines! *Shot 34 will film an alarmed Casey Jr and a surprised Tillie looking at Duck stuck in the shop. *Shot 35 will film a horrified Casey Jones, leaning out of James's cabin, gasps with his eyes looking straight and his mouth opened with his teeth showing off. *Shot 36 will film a shocked conductor is leaning out of the end coach on the train. *Shot 37 will film Sonic, Amy Rose, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Whopper, Bright Eyes, The Three Stooges, and the other passengers on James's coaches, gasping in horror. *Shot 38 will film James, with his surprised face from Thomas and the New Engine, gasping in terror. *Shot 48 will film Coco Bandicoot, Tommy, Tom Cat, and Mr. Bean, who will be terrified by Duck's face. *Scene 51 will film Tom Cat looking cross, Coco Bandicoot looking shocked, Mr. Bean looking surprised, and Tommy looking horrified. *Shots 53 to 56 will film Tom lathering Duck's face all over. *Shot 58 will film Toots coupled to the four freight cars, Johnny coupled to the breakdown train with tar wagon on top, with Percy coupled up, and Thomas pulling the tar wagon, flatcar, and caboose away. *Shots 67 to 68 will film Tom filling a bucket of water and throwing it at Duck to wash his face. *A flashback of Devious Diesel will be shown in Shot 80. *Shots 81 to 83 will film Casey Jr, feeling gleeful, and Tillie, feeling cheerful and winking at each other, Thomas, pleased, Percy, happy, Johnny, now cheerful, and Toots, now eager, and blowing their whistles, James now blowing his whistle and Casey Jones smiling as well. Category:TrainBoy43